


【祁炀】发情期

by liuzhu



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuzhu/pseuds/liuzhu
Relationships: 祁醉/于炀
Kudos: 135





	【祁炀】发情期

下了训练，于炀便感到身体的不对劲，像是要来发情期了，格外渴求自家爱人的信息素，不由自主的开门走进了祁醉的房间

祁醉被贺经理叫去开了一个简短的小会，回来，打开门，一股浓浓的牛奶味，看到了这样一副美景

房间里，衣物散落一地，于炀套着自己的队服，埋在被子里，贪婪的闻着残余的信息素的味道，听见开门声，只露出了一双微微发红的眼睛

被祁醉抱在腿上，趴在怀里，乖乖的说道，“祁醉……我好像到发情期了”

这个发情期来的猝不及防，提前了将近十天，祁醉几乎可以想象，于炀情欲难耐，没有抑制剂可以缓解，只能过来闻残余的信息素

祁醉有点后悔，自己怎么就开了这么长一个会呢？

祁醉释放了自己的信息素，缓解于炀的难受，被心爱的alpha的信息素紧紧包裹着于炀，不可自拔地沉沦在了发情期的欲望里，几近窒息

于炀骑在祁醉腿上，性器抵在祁醉的小腹上，难耐的磨蹭着，祁醉撩开自己的队服，吮吸着胸前的红豆，一手探了下去，抚上那处湿热的小穴，于炀便乖乖的摊在他的怀里

“乖宝，想让我进来么？”于炀胡乱点头，那根一直在穴口打转挑逗的手指才插了进去，两人恋爱许久也不是没有相互解决，只是用后面还是头一回

紧致敏感的后穴紧紧的吸附住那根手指，没有被任何人开发过的后穴感受到了一种隐秘的快感  
祁醉小心的把手指一点点推进，生怕一不小心弄伤了于炀，温柔的内壁贪婪的吸附着指尖，留下了暧昧的水迹

于炀紧紧抓住祁醉的肩膀，难以抑制住内心的紧张和隐秘的期待，突然感受到甬道处某个小点突然被按压了一下，只那么一下，于炀便忍不住痉挛起来，热浪和欲望一股一股从身体深处涌出

“祁醉………啊……不要碰哪里……好奇怪……”

便听见耳边的闷笑，  
“啊，原来是这里啊”

便又狠狠的按了一下，穴口受到刺激，忍不住收缩，香甜的蜜汁顺着指尖留下

祁醉却无暇顾及，又将两支手指插了进去，三支手指在体内抽插，于炀无力的摊在祁醉怀里，却将胸前的红豆送进了老畜牲的嘴里

于炀想去阻止在自己体内肆意行凶的手指，反手探过去的时候只摸得一手的黏腻，被祁醉抓住，被捏着一根手指探进自己的小穴里

被祁醉引导着抚摸自己的敏感的那一处，被祁醉带着在自己体内抽插，自己抚慰自己的认知，使于炀羞得把头埋在祁醉怀里，只留得个粉红的耳尖  
小于炀颤颤巍巍的射在祁醉的怀里

祁醉轻轻一笑，把于炀压在床上，让他趴着，抬起他的腰，轻轻的拍了拍于炀的小屁股，说道，“小队长，我要进来了，不舒服要说啊，”说着吻了吻背上的纹身

祁醉虽然是个老畜牲，但也只是理论丰富，实践为零，慢慢的把自己的东西送了进去，生怕伤到于炀

太紧了，实在是太紧了  
但被包裹住的那一瞬间，带来了无尽的快感，温热的内里紧紧的吸附住粗大的龟头，贪婪的吮吸着，害怕着完全的插入，也害怕着性器的离开

祁醉很想凶猛的顶进去却怕伤到了于炀，问道，“还好么？”

于炀抓着床单的手指有些泛白，发情期的到来却让他很好的适应了现在的情况，反而贪婪的想要的更多  
带着点呜咽道，“老公，……我要你………全部给我吧……”

祁醉听了，忍不住，腰部一用力，猛得顶了进去，硕大的性器不容分说地没入了那处紧致的甬道，穴口被完完全全撑开，褶皱都被撑平，体内的液体被挤得汩汩往外流

祁醉凶猛的艹着于炀，硬生生的把于炀呼痛的语句堵在了嗓子里，不知多少下之后变成了暧昧的呻吟

祁醉凶凶的艹弄着紧致的小穴，一边忍不住逗弄生下的小东西，“宝贝，你知道么，我们寝室的隔音其实很不好哦，”

“你猜卜那那和 辛巴睡了么”于炀顿时害怕的捂住了嘴巴  
“卜那那在看美女主播的直播吧？声音都能听见，”祁醉凶狠的操弄于炀，甚至顶到了生殖腔的软肉，只轻轻一戳，便激的于炀一声尖叫，可于炀又想到寝室的隔音，剩下的一半又咽了回去

“你仔细听听，辛巴还在努力的练习吧？”祁醉吻了吻于炀的纹身，  
于炀在紧张中似乎真的能听见敲击键盘的声音和美女主播的嬉笑，不由得紧缩着后穴

“你猜，他们能听见我们在干什么么？他们能猜到你穿着我的队服被我狠狠的干么？”“小队长，不要捂着嘴，没用的，他们能听见水声的”于炀紧张的攥着祁醉队服的衣角，把脸埋在了枕头里，承受着凶猛的艹干，努力不发出声音，后穴却越来越敏感

祁醉狠狠一顶直接艹进生殖腔，在生殖腔中狠狠的顶弄，甚至艹着于炀时，把于炀翻了个身，凹了一个正对着自己的姿势

于炀哪里受到过这种刺激，小于炀忍不住射了出来，溅在了祁醉的队服上，想到隔音，又不敢说话，只是趴在祁醉怀里抽泣着

祁醉见欺负的太过，抱着自家软绵绵的omega哄道，“小队长，没关系我只是骗你而已，大家都听不见我们的声音，小哥哥？小队长？炀炀？”

羞愤的小队长狠狠的一口咬在祁醉的肩上

祁醉也不恼，吻了吻自家小童养媳，射在了生殖腔里面，成了结

“宝贝，我爱你”  
于炀蹭了蹭祁醉的脸，软软的说道，“我也爱你呀”


End file.
